I'm sorry
by AgganLe02
Summary: Oneshot. Harry is gone and Draco was left to suffer. Inspired by the fanfic " Lightning" by SaraHelen. First HP fanfic.


He was gone, and Draco couldn't have him back. Never again.

He wanted to forget the pain involved him, but anywhere he went, anything he touched, whatever he did, reminded him of Harry Potter.

For now, The Boy Who Lived, had died.

...

_" Harry, wake up." Draco shook his raven-haired spouse's cold shoulders. It wasn't strange that Harry's shoulders were freezing, the strange thing was that he was the one sleeping, and Draco was the one waking. _

_" Fine, no more kisses until the end of today for you then." That was the line. It was some kind of agreement or vow between them, because that sentence had always worked. Whether it was pulling Draco off his dreams, stopping Harry from learning a new Auror spell or even getting them to stop being mad at each other, the line always worked._

_But it didn't on that specifically dreaded day._

_A healer was summoned, but Draco knew the answer before he even asked the simple question " What's wrong with him?"._

_Harry Potter, who Draco loved, loves, more than life itself, had passed away._

_..._

Sitting, or more like curling up in a ball in the dark corner of his - once was their - bedroom, a torn letter was being crumpled but not burned in Draco's hands. It didn't need the smartest wizard to know whose it was, and who it was meant for.

Draco had already had the whole letter memorized.

_' Love, I know we had promised not to lie to each other, no more secrets, but with every last spark of magic and fiber of being in me, I couldn't tell you about the evil, the curse, the burden was put on me._

_Do you remember the Chamber of Secrets the night I got down on one knee and asked you to marry me?'_ Of course he does. Not even Merlin could make him forget it.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, would you make me the happiest and probably the most unfortunate man on earth by being with me?" Harry had asked goofily with his voice trembling.

Draco laughed.

" Why not, Potter? I wouldn't want it any other way." And they kissed.

_'Did you noticed how the body of the basilisk was cleared and all the water was gone? I wouldn't mind if you didn't, love._

_Earlier that day, I went there all by myself to gather up all my strength to ask you the question that would, and spoiler alert: has changed my life forever. Ironic, don't you think? The Golden boy of Gryffindor, the Bravest Lion - only second to Godric himself so they said, had to find a way to calm his nerves and be even more daring, adventurous? But I did, because to me, being with you is far more dangerous but rewarding than anything I've ever done in my life._

_I couldn't help but notice how absolutely disgusting the place smelled or looked, so I cleaned everything. When I moved the water, I thought I feel a few drops got into my hair, but I didn't think they were a big deal, either. _

_A week later, I was sick, you remember that? When you were convinced to go to the Goyle's without me? Hermione came that day, and she brought a potion with her. I knew that it wouldn't work, but I didn't tell her, not after a few more weeks anyway. When I had the courage to tell her that, she cried, and announced that I still have a year left, since the magic, Dark or Light, from the scar protected me, somehow._

_I was scared, to say the least. But not for my sake, I was scared, petrified, terrored, afraid for you, Dragon. And don't for a slightest moment think that I didn't try to fight it. I kept it all from you because I love you, Draco.'_ Who did he think he was? Draco wanted to scream even though he had read the letters many times.

'_I know I spent a little too much time with Hermione than I should, but she was stubborn, and you know her. I swear on my parents' name that I didn't, couldn't and wouldn't ever cheat on you.'_ That was what led them to the fight the night before Harry died. Draco thought he was cheating, and Harry was too far gone to even processed what he was saying to protest. Harry slept on the carpet that night.

'_Love, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Whatever led to the fight tonight was stupid, I know._

_It was all my fault from the first place._

_I'm sorry I had to leave you so soon. It wasn't anywhere near my intentions when I first made you mine._

_I'm sorry I broke my promise. The promise that I'd always be there, that always is possible._

_I don't need you to understand, or consider for a tiny bit to forgive me, because, love, the fault is in me. It always had been.'_ Why did he write that? Draco was to blame anyone, heck, everyone, but Harry.

_' I love you, Draco Malfoy. Please keep that in mind, love.' _Those were his last words, both written and said.

...

The position of Head of Slytherin and Potion Master was in Draco's hand. But his job was nothing now. Only Harry matters.

Wandering around different rooms of Hogwarts like a lifeless ghost, Draco only had the image of a silver lion on his mind. He stumbled across a locked door near the West Tower.

" Alohomora." He said, pushing the thick door in, half-expected that his husband would surprise him by standing behind that heavy door.

But there wasn't any Harry.

There was just a mirror. The Mirror of Erised.

Draco stepped closer to it, let the curiosity got the best of him. He couldn't help it.

He already knew what he would see if he looked into the mirror, but he glanced at it anyway.

And there he was, as handsome and cheery as ever.

A young man with raven-colored hair, emeral green eyes and a dark lightning scar.

**His own Harry Potter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi! I'm new with the HP fanfics, but I hope I did okay with this? The idea was originally SaraHelen's, with her fanfic " Lightning", and the character is J.K Rowling's. I wrote this since I'm having writer's block with my other fanfic. Thank you for reading.


End file.
